ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wrath of Machotes
The Wrath of Machotes '''is 21th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. It is last episode before the season finale of Season 1. Vulkanus thinks he has find a giant piece of taetenide and tries to break it. He succeeds but also discover very quick, it isn't taetenide and he actually freed two creatures who were trapped their for nearly a millenium.' Plot Three thugs, armed with laser guns, are watching a fourth men hanging for the rooftop. He hangs upside down and is tangled in webs. He seems to be unconscious. "Who did this? Spider-Man???" A big shadow drops down, just behind them. "Wrong hero, boys," answers the creature while he spreads his wings. The giant bat laughs as he sees how they draw their guns. With a sonic scream, he disrupts the guns and Gwen and Kevin approach. Quickly they take out the trio and Kevin states that this was really too simple. And he is right. Two big men throws open a gate on their left. The first one is Vulkanus, the second is Hammer. "Tennyson, you still owns me a suit. Hammer, take care of them. I have business to do down there." "The Osmosian, this time I will crush you." He lifts his hammer and slams it in the ground. The stone shatters and causes a little earthquake. Ben transforms in Four-Arms and attacks Hammer. After a short fight, the hammer smashes through the iron gate of hangar, followed by his owner. Down the tunnel, they find Vulkanus drilling in a seal made of a gem similar to Jade. Vulkanus believes it is Taetenide but Kevin recognizes it as Sacronium, a gem which can withstand mana and if someone tries to destroys it with mana, he or she will be put into an eternal slumber together with everyone near him or her. The only way to destroy it is, with immense strength. Whatever is begins it, it better stays there but Vulkanus ignores him and uses his drill to break the seal. The seal splitters and Vulkanus starts to collect the pieces but is stopped by Kevin. He ensures Vulkanus that this material is radioactive and even deadly when someone holds it too long. He pushes Kevin out of his way and states he is just jealous: "You are greedy yourself, Kevin. This is mine. What will happen is my problem." A lightning bolt rushes out of the gap and hits Vulkanus in the back leaving a giant hole in his suit. "Not again!" A demonic creature steps out of the gap, followed by a dragon and screams that St. George will pay for this. "What has he done to you?" The demon looks angry to Ben and answers: "Look at me, I was once Lord Mathias, brother of George. He wanted to destroy every alien on this planet and starts a war, we never could win. I challenged him with my dragon and lost. He punished me and trapped me over there. My only crime was defending mankind. I will kill him, and have revenge. This is last night for Knights. He and his dragon flies away but the trio follows him. "Why should we stop them, don't forget, they have killed Pierce and some other . Why should we help them." "Because Kevin, Vengeance isn't the way. This is no justice, this is assassination." "Was it a problem for you when you feeds King Supotco to that Krakken." They arrives on the castle of the Forever Knights and quickly makes their way to the throne room. The Dragon of Machotes is fighting with George's robotic beast while Machotes is fighting with George himself. Kevin looks at George and asks the rest if Old George wasn't suppose to be death. Ben infers the battle with Tyrannodile, and Gwen separates them. George reacts angry by stating that they made a big mistake by unleashing this animal. Machotes bursts to flames and flies to his beast and fuses with it. He calls himself now: Machotes the Destroyer. Ben attacks him as Tyrannodile but is attacked by some knights. He switches to Aztek (Ah Puch's DNA sample) and tries to defeats Machotes but is easily defeated. His mystic power were no match for the enhanced mana powers of his opponent. Gwen and Kevin are fighting off the knights He goes for Serpyro and this works in the beginning pretty well but Machotes grabs the tail of his opponent and smashes him in the ground. Ben finally chooses Benubis and defeats Machotes. He leaves the castle and warns them, he will return to this planet and vanquishes the knight with his army, no matter how much civilians must die for it... Old George is gone and Kevin states that if Machotes returns, he will return with a huge army of dragons. Ben answers him that it is time to from an alliance. Aliens used *Aztek (First Appearance) Ah Puch.jpg|'Aztek''' Benubis.JPG|'Benubis' 200px-Wikia Fourarms UA.png|'Four Arms' Manbat.jpg|'Man-Bat' Serpyro.jpg|Serpyro Spidermonkey.png|'Spidermonkey' Tyrannodile by illuminate01-d2x0sp8.jpg|'Tyrannodile' *Benubis *Four Arms (First Re-appearance) *Man-Bat *Serpyro *Spidermonkey (First Re-appearance) *Tyrannodile Villians *Forever Knight Foreverknights.png|'Forever Knight' Hammer.png|'Hammer' Machotes.png|'Machotes' Machotes the Destroyer.png|'Machotes The Destroyer' 622px-George.jpg|'Old George' Retilias.jpg|'Reptillias' *Hammer (First Re-appearance) *Machotes (First Appearance) *Machotes The Destroyer (First Appearance) *Reptillias Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance